a new world
by Eatha Alice Nari Nights
Summary: after 20 years he shows up seras has her own war to fight now will love for these two show will he relize he made a grave mistake what will happen to everyone read to find out RnR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
*thought*  
'mind talk'  
~talking to pip~

Its been almost 20 years after the whole war there was nothing left in London sir integra, walter, seras and who ever else that was alive left and relocated to Romanian they went to a house given to seras when she was younger in a will her aunt left it had a house in the back and a club attached in front no one knew about the house in the back because it was hidden but anyone who was close to the family the club was always filled with humans and monsters they knew the rules you start anything in the club or try to drink someone else's blood and you were not dating or married to said person you would have to leave seras was always at the bar serving drinks sir integra was always in the house and walter well did whatever he did.  
while seras was at the bar she overheard a conversation and the song that always got seras to sing came on the song was called get out alive by 3 days grace came on so she hummed to it  
"did you hear the count is back and he may be coming here tonight"  
~Pip you hear that alucard is alive!~  
~yez i heard them lovly i wounder if he'll remeber you zir and walter~  
then it just went deathly quiet seras keeps cleaning the glasses not bothering to look up  
"SSSSSEEEEEERRRRRRAAAAAASSSSSSSS!"  
~crap pip help~

*basterd*  
out the corner of her eye she saw one person she wish she didnt, Ace he always hit on her none stop kind of like pip okay at least pip wasn't trying to rape her unlike ace  
then everything got deathly quite the only time it was like this was when a band everyone loved came in or well now seras knew who it was and tryed not punching him in the face  
"hey bartender give the king somethin to drink" said some random chick  
seras poured the king a drink  
"here you go alucard if sir saw you, you have a lot of explaining to do" she said and looked down at him and could read him like a book he was shocked when he saw her  
"seras what are you doing here!" he yelled and then pip pops out of nowhere  
"look alucard ye got no right yellin at zomeone who had to leave london because it became nothin" pip almost attacked him but if it wasn't for seras he would of  
"pip please remember if you died again you'll get me killed leave master alone im done" seras said with pain emptiness and sorrow in her eyes while having her grip on pip seras called for the other bar tender and grabbed pip and started walking off  
"seras we need to talk" alucard called to her but she kept walking alucard sighed  
"she hasn't been herself since we left, alucard she only really talks to me, pip and sir hellsing" walter walked up behind alucard  
"ahhhh walter how are you?" alucard asked with a grin  
"alucard follow me if you will you will be the only person who's seen the door to the house" walter metion for alucard to follow and he did he walked up to a painting and tapped on it and it opened they walked into a very big and beautiful house walter walked into the main room where everyone was once seras saw him she got and was about to leave  
"enjoy your stay your highnesssss" seras hissed out the last part and walked out  
"alucard..." sir integra looked at him  
"hello master" he said with a grin  
"sir should I follow her incase she" walter was inturpied by intagra "no walter pip will be with her she'll be fine for now that is….. sit alucard tell us where you've been" alucard sat and looked at intagra and walter  
"what happen to seras?" ask alucard  
"something happen to her before we left londan friends came and found her we didn't relized that seras had demons as friends and why shes so good at fighting came from them an-"she was cut off by a loud crash they all looked and saw seras fighting pip "seras dear relax please rember what they said what SHE said"  
"pip what happened now?" walter said trying to get his wires on seras but failing  
"the mark is going crazy and seras is seeing the war again"  
alucard walked over and tried grabing her but she vanished and repaird next to him and sent him into a wall  
"SERAS!"pip screamed at her and she stoped  
"I was having fun why stop me?"  
"you were getten outa hand my dear"  
"it's not my fault that after that asshole of a vampire that left of us all they came after me"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**sorry guys I didn't relive it posted chapter 1 again-.-'' anywho on with it**

"So seras will you tell me what happened to you, what is everyone talking about, what mark what war just what the hell is going on!?" said alucard as they were all sitting in the living area when seras started the story before they left

flash back  
_they were getting ready to leave London they were getting what they could from the manor. They felt e ground shake they all ran into the living room and there stood her aunt and mother Walter smiled at them and sir intagra looked confused but greeted them anyways  
"hello im sir intagra"  
" , Ms. Knights how are things" asked walter  
the older one was tall in blood red armor with a tint of black to it "im fine walter so isn't my sister, but we need to ask you a favor, whatever happens over the years make sure she doesn't die from no one, seras you will be once again called into battle for the sake of the kingdom and our men, you will summoned when the time is right you will have to choice to make, but now is not the time to tell you just beware of this my dear when you get summoned it'll hurt you to the point where you "die" and you come back to relive your true self."  
"Wait what do you mean she'll be in pain when the time comes where are you from what war we can help" said intagra  
smiled "yes we know, walter it's nice to see you once again not as the angle of death who always was with us your time may happen as well sir not we will let you know. In person not what my child will have to go to you retired and came here. Walter please look over these two, my child I hope to see you again" seras mother smiled at her and vanished in flames with her aunt  
_flashback end

seras sat there looking out the window and alucard got pissed  
"WHY DID NONE OF YOU TRY TO FIND ME!?" he screamed  
"we tried I tried so many times you would never answer so I gave up hope you'd come" seras said as she looked towards her master  
"what brings you here alucard besides this being your home town?" ask intagra  
alucard didn't answer and looked down at his hand  
"alucard you were forced into a marriage weren't you?" walter asked  
"sadly I don't want to be in it I felt seras close by and came to ask for your help"  
"how do you need help alucard?" pip said getting up to look at him  
alucard looked over at seras and walked up to her and took her hand and looked into her eyes and said "seras Victoria I Dracula need you to get me out of this forced marriage and back into my own castle to where we can "ive" and use this place as a hide out when need be please for all of us here?" asked aucard while he looked deeply into her eyes  
seras had a huge smile  
"lets have a party shall we?"  
they all realized hat she was getting at and smirked  
"why I think we shall" alucard saidwith more ideas forming in his head


End file.
